


Detour

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Imperial Reclamation Service, Interns & Internships, Phae is all about learning through hands on experience, Sith Shenanigans, Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, but she was hoping to gradually get the interns used to the blatant weirdness going on in her sphere, she should really know better by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Phae Is Very Protective of the Interns</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/72253735981/swtor-detour-or-phae-is-very-protective-of-the) in January 2014.

Darth Makhaira skidded to a halt, throwing her arms up to her sides to keep the interns closest to her from moving forward any further, staring tense and wide-eyed down the cavernous hallway. Little Ahklys drew back her lips from her fangs and hissed, fur standing on end.

The Academy cadets, ones on track for the Reclamation Service and recently accepted into the new internship program Makhaira had fought tooth and nail to establish, cautiously peered around her. “What was that?” one them, a petite Pureblood girl, said in a whisper.

The wailing howl echoed down the corridor once again and half the interns started shaking, teeth chattering loudly. Makhaira grimaced. “That, my ducklings,” she said, turning around in a swish of heavy velvet, “is the latest in Lord Haresh’s experiments in the alchemy labs, and he has _once again_ forgone the use of the _incredibly mandatory_ safety protocols.” She started herding the cadets back in the direction they had come from; Ahklys butted her head against the back of one of the cadet’s knees, attempting to push her along. The cadet obligingly let herself be pushed, too spooked to question the odd intelligence of a jaggalor cub.

“Um, how do you know, my lord?” a male Chiss said, peering back over his shoulder.

“Because _that_ was Lord Haresh.”


End file.
